During the initial year, a key intermediate for the synthesis of verrucarol and the trichothecene lactones was synthesized. This year the goals of this work are to finish verrucarol and to prepare Verrucarin J, an important compound in the trichothecene lactone group. This compound exhibits significant biological activity and has never been synthesized. Significant methodology used in the aforementioned syntheses include Dials-Alder chemistry and the Michael addition reaction.